Fuffyness abounds!
by Wingweaver
Summary: Fuffy. obviously its on the title, you got a better idea on the title please feel free to tell me-cause I suck at titles-and reviews are always welcomed with open arms c/o me. Now click the title and read the story.


**Title:** All The Way(I know I suck at titles sue me)

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did… you probably would know what would happen to them right? (bwahahahahahaha)

**Author's notes:** Post-Chosen maybe four or more years. Buffy and Faith are together so is Kennedy and Willow. This is my first NC-17 fic and the very first fic I wrote. So I'm sort of a newbie. Don't mind my grammar and spelling, since I'm Filipino(nosebleed) and all.

-------

"B! You comin' or not?" Faith hollered from the bathroom.

"Faith! Two minutes, okay? Two minutes!" Buffy replied while rummaging for something inside a box.

The blonde hurried when she heard the shower running. She licked her lips as she imagined the younger slayer's body under the shower, wet and intensely fuckable. She could feel herself get wet with these thoughts and quickly went back to her task: preparing her gift for Faith.

-------

Buffy entered the bathroom clad only in a bathrobe. Through the glass she could see her lover's body, the steam from the shower slightly obscuring her view if the brunette's fuckable body.

The blonde slayer slipped off of her robe and moved swiftly towards the shower. It's their 4th year anniversary and Faith's birthday too. So, she's going to make this night unforgettable for the brunette.

The shorter slayer wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist while trailing kisses down Faith's back. She felt the brunette shiver under her touch and fondled her breasts from behind.

"Faith." The blonde said her lips touching Faith's ear slightly.

"Yeah, B?" Faith placed her hands on the wall to balance herself, letting Buffy have her way with.

"You ready," She sucked softly on the brunette's earlobe, "for your gift, Faithy?"

"F-fuck yeah…" Faith's breathing became more ragged when Buffy started working on her clit.

Buffy added more pressure on Faith's clit eliciting a moan from the said girl. She moved her fingers down to Faith's slit and pushed two fingers in. The blonde nearly passed out when she felt how wet and ready Faith was for her.

"Say my name." Buffy whispered as she started to move her fingers in and out of the brunette in an agonizingly slow pace.

"B…" Faith moaned.

"Say my name." The blonde repeated and added another finger then started to pump in and out of the brunette in a frantic pace.

"B… Buffy! Buffy!" The brunette's eyes were closed and threw her head back letting it rest on the blonde's shoulder.

Buffy grinned. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Faith and brought it to her lips so she could taste it. Buffy hungrily licked her fingers, revelling at the taste of Faith's wetness. Buffy moved Faith so that they were facing eachother, her eyes roamed the brunette's body.

This is one of the things the blonde have been fantasizing since she met the Faith. Just looking at the brunette standing doing nothing, could even make her wet. She licked her lips in a predatory way that made the brunette whimper in need.

'Mine.' She thought while kissing the brunette. Buffy wrapped her arm around Faith's waist, while her other hand—which is currently fondling the younger girl's breast—reached for the aforementioned girl's hand and placed it on her gift.

The older slayer moaned into the kiss when Faith take hold of the dong and started rubbing the base against the blonde's clit. Both slayers pulled away gasping for air. Faith kissed Buffy then kneeled down in front of the blonde and started giving her a blowjob.

Buffy put one hand on the wall while the other grasped the back of Faith's head to keep her there. The blonde slayer held onto every inch of self-control, stopping herself from thrusting in to Faith's mouth.

"Fuck… Faith. Get up here. Now." The blonde said pulling Faith up. Then she lifted the taller girl's left leg and wrapped it around her waist giving her better access and view of her partners throbbing pussy.

Buffy positioned the dong just above Faith's pussy then rubbed the tip up and down the brunette's slit, making sure that it rubs against her slit. She moved her hips forward a bit; enough to push the tip into the brunette's hole eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Faith nearly passed out at the sight of Buffy's fake cock entering; pushing it inch by inch until half of it was buried deep inside her. The younger slayer shifted slightly so whenever the blonde would thrust into her the base would rub against Buffy's clit.

"Faith, baby you okay?" Buffy asked; nibbling on Faith's neck.

"Five by five, B." The brunette replied breathlessly, she could feel her walls adjusting to its size.

The older slayer pushed forward again, slowly easing the cock deeper into Faith's cunt so as not to hurt her. The blonde revelled at the heat emanating from the brunette in waves, she leaned her forehead against the brunette's watching herself enter Faith until the whole thing was buried inside her.

"Oh my fucking god…" Faith let out a long list of profanities as Buffy pulled the cock out and pushed it back into Faith again. Faith gyrated her hips so the base rubbed against her clit making the blonde come.

"Oh god, Faith." The older slayer's hips started moving back and forth then bit the brunette's slayer's neck—almost hard enough to draw blood—marking her.

"Buffy…" Faith clawed at the blonde's back, revelling at the pain and pleasure she felt at the same time.

Buffy pulled away after she came down from her high. She kissed the brunette then took Faith's lower lip and sucked on it slightly before letting go then she kissed the love bite on the brunette's neck.

"That was unexpected." Buffy said nuzzling Faith's while moving her hips back and forth.

"Yeah… oh god… it was." The younger slayer sighed and leaned her head against the tiles, giving the blonde slayer what vampires desire most; access to a slayer's neck.

"Yeah…"The older girl started sucking, licking and biting on the brunette's pulse point—like a hungry vampire—as her hips started moving faster, earning loud moans from the brunette slayer.

Buffy grabbed the other girls leg; pinning the younger girl against the wall. The blonde slayer was thrilled of seeing and taking Faith like this. The brunette slayer's legs crossed around Buffy's waist as the blonde thrusted in and out of her.

Both girls groaned as their bodies came into full contact. Their bodies sharing eachothers' heat, the scent of their arousal filling the room and the room temperature becoming unbearably hot. The blonde slayer took one of Faith's nipples earning a loud moan from the younger girl. But pulled away leaving Faith whimpering for the loss of contact.

"Buffy… please…" Faith arched her back towards the blonde.

"Please what, Faithy?" Buffy said breathlessly still thrusting into Faith.

Faith roughly grabbed the blonde's head and kissed her passionately, "Fuck me." The brunette said. As soon as the words left the brunette slayer's mouth, Buffy slammed her against the wall and started pounding in and out of the brunette making the walls shake at every thrust of the blonde.

---------

Willow looked up from the book she was reading. The walls shook again only this time stronger. She chuckled softly, those two have been dancing around eachother for years—both afraid to admit their feeling and afraid to be rejected—and there was one time when nearly one of them died.

Two months after the fall of Sunnydale, Faith broke up with Robin and followed Buffy in Rome and after another two months the two got together and could barely keep their hands to themselves.

'Guess years of sexual repression do that to you.' She thought as the walls shook again. She sighed and put her book down. Even though they sound proofed the slayers' room they always have a way of telling people what they were doing inside.

She looked to her side and saw a sleeping and a very naked Kennedy. She felt the desire shot up her spine and head down south as she slowly inched her way towards the girl under the covers.

---------

By now the Chosen Two managed to exit the shower in one piece and both girls lay on the bedroom floor. Buffy was fascinated at the site before her; she had never seen something so beautiful, so hot, and so… so erotic.

'I think I died and I'm in heaven.' The blonde slayer thought as she stared at the brunette slayer's body move up and down on her cock, her breast moving along with her while she leaned her head back with a look of ecstasy.

The blonde slayer reached up with both hands and grabbed the brunette's chest. She then flipped their positions and placed both Faith's legs on her shoulders while thrusting in and out of her partner.

"Buffy… harder." The brunette panted.

Buffy immediately obliged, she pulled back almost taking the cock out of her lover's cunt and in one swift move buried the whole thing inside the brunette. The blonde slayer slid Faith's leg off her shoulders so she lay between the dark slayer's legs.

Buffy placed her hands on either side of the brunette's head for balance and leverage. At each thrust of the blonde slayer, Faith would raise her hips and Buffy would thrust back harder; the base of the cock moving against her clit everytime she moves.

'Screw synchronized slaying. Synchronized sex is better.' The blonde thought then leaned forward nibbling on the brunette's ear.

"Come for me slayer…" She whispered. "Come all over my cock… come for me now."

After a few more thrust the younger girl tensed, then bucked her hips violently—riding her orgasm then she was followed shortly by the blonde slayer. Both girls screaming eachothers' names in the midst of their release.

---------

"Oh, shit… Willow. Please baby… I can't… no more." Kennedy panted her hands tied to the head board with one of Willow's binding spell.

"Yes you can, sweetie. You're a slayer. Pleas… just one more." The red head pleaded while pumping her fingers wildly in and out of her lover's cunt.

---------

Buffy and Faith lay on the floor—smiling like idiots. Tired and sated from their intense love making.

"Happy birthday baby. Oh and happy anniversary." Buffy kissed Faith lightly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary and I love you B."

"I love you too, Faith." Buffy said as she started grinding against Faith with the same motion she did earlier.

**THE END.**

**Authors notes:** So what do you think? Did it suck? Did it make your nosebleed? Did it make you horny? If yes please send me feedback, cause I want some. Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

XD


End file.
